How well do you really Know TWILIGHT?
by crazypsycholover
Summary: Dont lie about the answers. tell me how you did in my reviews. rEAD MY STORIES TOO, SUBSCRIBE i PUT UP LOTS. MY STORIES ARE WHY? AND MY HERO


**Index****: ****M**** : ****Meyer, Stephenie**

**Special Sub-Topic: ****How well do you know "Twilight"?****Authored by: ****qlamzksow****  
Sub-topic of: ****Meyer, Stephenie**

**As Edward is questioning Bella on different aspects of her life, he asks what her favorite gemstone is, to which she replies 'topaz'. After the fact, Bella remembers that her favorite gemstone used to be what?**

**Garnet****. Bella says that Edward had been flinging questions at her so rapidly that she blurted out 'topaz' before thinking, after realizing that until recently, her favorite had been garnet. After she blushed, Edward got her to reveal it was because topaz was his eye color and if he asked in two weeks, she would have said onyx.  
**

**In the meadow scene, Edward tries to explain to Bella how she smells to him. He uses a few analogies, but which was the first?**

**How people enjoy different flavors of ice cream.****. As Edward is trying to explain how appealing she is, he begins with the analogy about flavors of ice cream. He thens tries the one about an recovering alcoholic in a room with the finest alcohol. In the end, he settles on Bella being his exact brand of heroin.  
**

**When James and Bella are at the dance studio, James says that he chose this place for a specific reason. What was the reason?**

**He thought it would be visually dramatic.****. Right before James is going to attack Bella, she tries to run. James easily stops her and throws her into the mirrors, shattering them. He then looks over the mess made and says that it would be visually dramatic for the recording he was making.  
**

**At the end of "Twilight", Edward and Bella are at prom when Edward says, "You thought that would be a black tie occasion, did you?" What was Edward referring to?**

**Bella being changed.****. Before Bella figured out she was going to prom, she thought that Edward had decided to change her into a vampire. When Edward asks what she thought it was, she tells him and he responds with, "You thought that would be a black tie occasion, did you?"  
**

**When Bella and some of her friends go to First Beach in La Push, Jacob Black talks to Bella and tells her Quileute legends. When does he say some of the legends date back to?**

**The flood****. Jacob tells Bella that some of the stories supposedly date back to the Flood where the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the top of the tallest trees on the mountain tops to survive. Jacob then tells Bella how the Quileutes supposedly descend from wolves and finally makes it to the legend of the cold ones that reveals the Cullen family to be vampires.  
**

**As Bella is going home to drop off her things for her night out with Jessica and Angela, what car does Jessica drive?**

**A white Mercury.****. Bella, Angela and Jessica are going to Port Angeles for a night out and to find dresses for the upcoming dance. Jessica was following Bella home from school in her white Mercury and they picked up Angela shortly after Bella dropped her things off.  
**

**When James is still hunting Bella, Bella thinks that she won't ever see Edward again. She decides to write him and note and have Alice leave it at her mother's house to find. What does Bella tell Alice the letter is?**

**A letter for her mother.****. After Bella speaks with James on the phone, she knows that she has to get away from Alice and Jasper and that she wouldn't see Edward again. She knew that she had to say goodbye to him somehow, so she settles on a letter. She explains everything to him and tells him not to go after James because she can't bear to see him hurt. Bella figured that if she told Alice it was a note for her mother, she could leave it at her mother's house so she would get it. Bella knew that Edward would go to the house and he would find the letter telling him what happened.  
**

**Fill in the blank. "He hesitated- not in the _________ way, the human way."**

**Normal.****. This quote is taken from Chapter Thirteen when Edward and Bella go to the meadow and Edward tells her everything. After Edward runs back with Bella and Bella starts feeling sick, Edward decides to test his control. He decides that he would try to kiss her. It says that Edward hesitated but not in the normal way, it was for him to make sure that he was in control and wouldn't end up harming Bella in any way.  
**

**When Edward brings Bella to his home the day after they go to the meadow, who is the first person to speak to her?**

**Carlisle.****. When Bella and Edward enter the Cullen home, Esme and Carlisle were waiting to greet them. Edward introduces them to Bella, and Carlisle is the first to speak to her, followed by Esme, Alice and Jasper.  
**

**When Bella and Edward are working on the lab about the phases of mitosis, they complete it before anyone else. Mr. Banner comes to check on them and asks Bella if she has done this lab before. What did Bella say she had done this lab with before?**

**Whitefish Blastula****. When Bella was in Phoenix, she was in an advance placement program. In this program, Bella did the same lab, but using Whitefish Blastula rather than the Onion Root that they were using in Forks.**


End file.
